Demand for three dimensional (3-D) displays (computer displays, TV monitors, etc.) has increased. Some 3-D displays require the viewer to wear special glasses. Such glasses are cumbersome and thus generally undesirable. Other 3-D systems include a parallax barrier as part of the display. Front parallax barriers, however, block light from certain pixels reaching one of the eyes and thus overall brightness may be significantly reduced.